


The Adventures of Your Local Angsty Flower Clan: Monsta X Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Also romantic relationships but things with Hyungwon will be platonic, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexual Hyungwon, Asexual Hyungwon is a nice concept, Drabbles, Eventual Smut, Feminization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I just wrote the main ships I'll be writing myself, I'll still be taking request, Platonic Relationships, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to take a shot at writing drabbles. I have written in the past, but it was actual chaptered fanfictions that I never had any motivation to continue because they were continuations of something. Drabbles deemed easier and much funner for me to write, so I hope you enjoy them! These will most likely mainly feature copious drabbles about Wonho and Kihyun. Requests will be taken!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Your Local Angsty Flower Clan: Monsta X Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, as you all may know from the description, this is my first time writing drabbles. I chose Monsta X to write drabbles about because I don't really see many for Monsta X on here. The groups I have mainly come across are EXO and Got7. Don't get me wrong, I gladly would've joined in on the EXO and Got7 drabble hype if it wasn't for my need to do something a little different. Therefore I was led to choose Monsta X as my group choice for drabbles because they're all lovable squishes that also need to be appreciated. I've only listed certain relationships in the tag, but please don't fret! I will gladly take requests in the comments for pairings you'd like to see. It'd also be a whole lot easier if you'd list exactly what kind of storyline you'd like to see go with your requested ship! I really think I covered the most part, so happy reading!

Changkyun let out a long sigh, saving the rest of his documents on his computer before shutting his computer down. He had just ended a long, boring day at the office and he was more than excited to go home and kick back with his cat, Minji. Minhyuk peeked his over his cubicle and smiled down at Changkyun who just glanced up at Minhyuk tiredly from where he was sitting in his computer chair. 

“Please take your sunshine smile elsewhere, Minhyuk-hyung.”, Changkyun whined out. 

This just caused Minhyuk to smile even wider.

“Come on, Changkyun-ah! You finally get to go home after doing nothing but staring at a computer screen in this depressing cubicle all day. At least be nice and give me a faint smile instead of that “I’m dead inside. Can’t you tell?” look!”, Minhyuk complained, stretching himself over the cubicle to shove Changkyun’s shoulder. 

“You best stop complaining about me not being happy at the end of the day and focus on the fact that you are standing on your desk just to shove me. You know that your work space is the only exposed to Hyunwoo for a reason.”

Minhyuk froze up at the sound of his boss’ name. Changkyun smiled at himself in victory for being able to shut his noisy hyung up. He continued to finish packing up his belongings and was soon heading out of 13 floor office building to head home to his quiet apartment and his cat. Minhyuk was whining behind Changkyun, saying he didn’t wanna have a late night carpool with Hyunwoo again.

“Why wouldn’t you? You are the one who has a crush on him, so why don’t you take the rides he gives you as a chance to get to know him better romantically? You complaining to me isn’t gonna do you any good.”, Changkyun tells Minhyuk, sighing. 

Minhyuk pouted and shook Changkyun’s arm. 

“Why are you so mean to me all the time? It shouldn’t be this way, I am your hyung.”

Changkyun felt as if he could eyeroll into another galaxy if Minhyuk kept on with his nonsense. He continued to let Minhyuk complain to him until they got to Changkyun’s car. Luckily for Changkyun, the two’s boss just so happened to be parked right beside Changkyun, leaning against the rear end of his car.

“Hello, Minhyuk-ssi. Are you ready to go?”, Hyunwoo asked, an awkward smile on his face. 

Minhyuk whined lowly and put on a smile for Hyunwoo. Changkyun watched with a smirk as he trudged over to Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo still had his awkward smile on his face, twirling his keys around his index finger. The next action Changkyun had to hold his breath and turn around for so he wouldn’t make his boss and best friend hate him. Hyunwoo had turned towards Minhyuk and just as he had turned, his keys flew off his finger and hit Minhyuk square in the nose. Changkyun really tried his hardest not to laugh but he couldn’t help it as the most obnoxious snort escaped and a cackle followed afterward. Minhyuk held his nose, while Hyunwoo immediately went down to grab his keys. Minhyuk had also bent down to get Hyunwoo’s keys with his free hand, but they ended up head butting instead. Now Changkyun watched as Minhyuk held his nose and forehead. Hyunwoo just dropped his head down onto the trunk of his car and groaned. 

“Looks like this is my cue to leave. Thanks for the party, boys.”, Changkyun bowed at the two who looked at him with red faces, Minhyuk’s eyes pleading with him not to leave him alone with Hyunwoo like this.

Changkyun backed the short distance away to his car door and unlocked it. He hopped in, throwing his briefcase in the passenger seat. He cranked his car and backed out of the parking lot, not bothering to spare even a glance at Hyunwoo and Minhyuk in the parking lot. He felt that embarrassing accident would bring them one step closer to confessing their stupid feelings for one another so Changkyun could finally have peace. He drove merrily, thinking about all the days he wouldn’t have to spend going out as a group with Minhyuk and Hyunwoo, third wheeling with the two. He even wouldn’t have to spend all those miserable hours at his god forsaken job listening to Minhyuk complain about how he liked their boss, but he was too idiotic to realize that their boss liked him back as well. Changkyun drummed his fingers on his steering wheel as he stopped at a red light, waiting for it to change to green so he could get home. He was quite tired, so tired that he didn’t realize a figure had quietly climbed into his car and locked the door behind him. Changkyun jumped at the sound of a lock clicking and his briefcase being thrown carelessly in the back seat of his car. He turned with wide eyes to look at a male staring back at him with big eyes, his mouth agape as his eyes locked with Changkyun’s.

 

“Who the fuck are you?!”, Changkyun yelled loudly, letting go of his steering wheel to push himself up against his door to give himself distance from him and this random stranger. 

The man jumped and stuttered over his own words.

“I’m sorry! People were chasing me and your car was the only one on the street because it is two in the morning! Who the hell chases someone at two in the morning?! J-Just fucking drive!”, The man yelled, looking in the rearview mirror, seeing the two people in black jackets running towards Changkyun’s car.

Changkyun also saw the figures running towards his car so he stepped on the gas and high tailed it even though the light still hadn’t turned green. He listened as the man beside him let out a heavy breath and slumped down in the passenger seat, clearly exhausted. 

“Hey, uh.. are you alright? They didn’t shoot at you or anything, did they?”

The man seemed shocked at the fact Changkyun was asking about how he was feeling.

“Yeah, I’m perfectly fine. They just scared the hell out of me. I don’t even know why they were targeting me. I was just walking home from a convenience store because my roommate and I live right around the block from it and he had wanted something from there, so he sent me out to fetch it. I had walked out of the store when I saw these two guys hanging around the entrance, smoking and cracking up. I just bowed to them and went on my merry way when I noticed the two men started walking as soon as I got a certain distance away from them. They just started to follow me. I didn’t think anything of it because where I live, it’s perfectly normal for people to be heading the same way, but I thought it was weird considering how late it is and how every time I’d speed up a bit, they would too. So at that point I just dropped the bags I had in my hands and made a ran for it. That is how I ended up in your car. Thanks for being an idiot and stopping at a red light that doesn’t change.”, The boy laughed a bit at the end and hit Changkyun’s shoulder softly. 

Changkyun almost threw himself out of his car as he was driving right then and there, because holy fuck, this guy had the cutest laugh AND dimples. Changkyun had never really thought of anyone of any gender cute, but this guy was the perfect human depiction of the word ‘cute’. 

“Wow, that is really a story. But what is your name, anyway? You never introduced yourself.”, Changkyun asked, hoping to finally get a name to put to this cute ass stranger’s face.

The man smiled wider, showing just how deep his dimples were. 

“My name is Lee Jooheon, and you?” 

“Im Changkyun.”

After their small introductions, the two sat in a comfortable silence. Changkyun decided to turn on the radio, only remembering that it wasn’t radio he had on, he had his GFriend CD in his CD player. But it was too late to cut it off because Navillera blasted loudly throughout his car.

“Hm, this was a good title track for them. Not my favorite though, I’m still quite stuck on Me Gustas Tu. Even though I’m not very good at dancing, I like to think I’m the master of the Me Gustas Tu’s choreography. Do you have a favorite? I do. I really like Umji, she is so small and squishy looking. I would want a little sister like her. She could sing me to sleep and wake me up in the morning. I bet if Umji was my little sister, she’d let me squish her face. Do you think she would? I do! Wow, I really love Umji-”

Changkyun let out an awkward noise to get Jooheon to shut up about GFriend and Umji.

“No, I do not have a favorite in GFriend. I just like their music! Can you please stop talking about Umji and if she was your little sister now?”, Changkyun groaned out.

Jooheon pouted and folded his arms. 

“Do you like any girl groups then? Female soloists? Actresses?”, Jooheon pushed, wanting to know if Changkyun even liked one famous woman.

“No, I do not like any girl groups, female soloists, or actresses. They are all very talented and work very hard, but they’re just not where my interests are. Though I do like Fiestar’s Yezi. I like her solo stuff quite a lot, actually. Cider is a really great title track. She is a very well rounded rapper, one of the best in the industry, if I do say so myself.”, Changkyun answered, eyes focused hard on the road.

“Hm, well then.. do you like any boy groups? Any male solo artists? Actors? Possibly even any underground rappers? You seem like the type since you said all those things about Yezi.”

Changkyun stayed quiet for a moment before answering.

“I actually like a lot of male groups. I like some of their members as well. As for male solo artists.. I like Jooyoung. Not very sure about actors, though I will admit that Lee Jongsuk is a very, very, veerry gorgeous man.”, Changkyun said, a bit shyly.

Jooheon lit up faster than a Christmas tree upon hearing Changkyun’s words.

“Really? You like boy groups? Which ones do you like? Who are your favorites? I personally like Got7, not because they’re my style, but because I am actually close friends with Jackson Wang. Other than Got7 I like Seventeen. They seem like fun guys, especially their hip hop unit! But I can only handle being friends with one idol, so I am just a fan.”, Jooheon told Changkyun, a wide smile still painted on his face.

“Wow, you friends with Jackson Wang? Such a shocker!”, Changkyun replied, sarcasm lacing his words.

Jooheon just laughed and continued to ask Changkyun who his favorite boy group was.

“Okay, okay, if I tell you will you let me drive the short five minutes to my house in peace?”

Jooheon nodded, propping himself up on Changkyun’s console, awaiting an answer.

“I really, really like EXO. I mean everyone likes EXO, but I like them just as much as the teen girls around here. I’ve attended more concerts than to say normal for a man my age, but you didn’t hear that from me.”, Changkyun huffed out nervously.

He didn’t even know why he felt nervous telling Jooheon about his great love for EXO when he had witnessed he literally had a GFriend CD in his possession.

Jooheon giggled at Changkyun’s words.

“The only concerts I’ve attended were Jackson’s because he forced me to come to give him feedback after the entire show was over just to tell him if his arms looked good or not. I also rap a little, so Jackson is always asking me if his rapping sounds good at times. But, it is kind of a shocker to hear that you love EXO as much as the girls around here do. Though I do know a few guys myself who are teens and are into EXO as much as you are, so nothing to fret about!”

Changkyun just smiled softly to himself as Jooheon continued to ramble about how weird his friendship with Jackson Wang was, completely forgetting to ask Changkyun who his favorite was in EXO. Soon enough he would know though, mark Changkyun’s words..

 

 

10 minutes of sitting in Changkyun’s apartment parking lot talking about whether Umji of Gfriend or Arin of Oh My Girl was cuter later. ~

Jooheon stumbled through Changkyun’s front door, Changkyun following closely after, shutting the door behind him quietly. 

“Anyway, Umji is the cuter maknae, you are just in denial. Other than facts being stated, you never told me who your main man in EXO was? Do you even have one? I mean you could like them all considering you have a such a loyal devotion to them. Those concerts prove how loyal and loving you are to them. Also I am hungry, will you feed me?”, Jooheon pestered, poking Changkyun’s cheeks repeatedly.

Changkyun grunted and slapped Jooheon’s pointy fingers away from his face and motioned for Jooheon to look behind him wordlessly. Jooheon turned around and was met with the biggest portrait of a bald Wu Yifan he’d ever seen hanging above Changkyun’s black leather couch. Sitting on the couch was Changkyun’s cat, Minji. She meowed softly as she noted the presence of her owner and a stranger. 

“I was not expecting Kris out of any of them. You really like him? He isn’t even a member anymore. Not unless you are a bitter OT12 fan?”

Changkyun just shrugged and sat down on his couch, pulling his cat into his lap. 

“Food is in the kitchen, help yourself to anything.”

Jooheon gave Changkyun a thumbs up, starting to head his way into the holy grail called Changkyun’s kitchen when Changyun called his name softly.

“Jooheon?”

Jooheon turned around slowly and looked at Changkyun, seeing his face inches away from his own. He went to back away but Changkyun had a grip on his hips. How in the hell did Changkyun up get up so fast and make it up to Jooheon without making a sound? Also, why in the world was he so close? 

Jooheon’s inner thoughts were screaming at him to back away or push Changkyun away, but he didn’t. Instead he pulled Changkyun closer, shocking the younger boy. The two just stared at another for a moment before Changkyun leant in and kissed Jooheon’s cheek.

“Thanks for climbing into my car at this godforsaken hour of the night.”

Jooheon smiled happily and laughed before replying.

“I wouldn’t have had it any other way.”


End file.
